


芽冬pwp（BDSM）一发完

by Sssan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Human Sex Toy, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan
Summary: 答应基友要写的一篇文，古罗马au大概就是因为芽的身份两个人发生了点矛盾，然后......奴隶芽x领主冬





	芽冬pwp（BDSM）一发完

“ 领主大人，前厅的宾客们都准备好了，您可以入席了。”  
Bucky坐在寝殿的躺椅上，临近晚宴了，可他还没有穿戴好应该穿着的服饰，微微皱着的眉头让一旁的侍者不敢动作，只是托着宴会的袍子站在那一动不动。  
刚进来的侍者没想到殿里是这副景象，低着头不敢再做声，尽量退到门口，好能有机会逃开这要命的地方。  
一时间硕大的寝殿甚至连呼吸的声音都能听清，没人敢闹出一点动静，生怕遭殃的就是自己。  
眼看着就要到了开宴的时间，前厅的吵闹声甚至都可以隐隐约约的听见，就在这时，终于有人敢在这个时候出声了。  
“ 领主，您该换上衣服了。”  
声音是寝殿内帘里发出的，紧接着就有一个金发少年从里面走了出来，微微低着头看不清他的长相，高挑的鼻子倒是明显的很，有些矮小的身子，袒露的胸前挂着几串金银的链子，乳白色的裤子有些松垮的挂在腰间，等听到了那不怎么明显的铃声，才发现他的手腕和脚腕上都挂着带着铃铛的手串脚链，接连着中指，让他每动一下都不得不发出声响。  
这样装扮的当然只可能是进献的奴隶，无论是身份或是样貌都让这人不会被重视，可惊人的胆量却的确让在这的所有人都不敢小看他。  
他站到了Bucky的跟前，跪坐在了他的脚边，就在大家以为救星来了的时候，才发现，他们的领主好像更生气了，眉头皱的更紧，然后长长的出了口气，说道  
“ 都出去吧，留他服侍我。”  
Bucky说完指了指跪在自己脚边的人，其他人应声退去，这可是他们巴不得的。

“ 我说了你不用这样，Steve。”  
Steve并没有回答，而是站起来拿起放在一旁的衣袍，展开，当他刚想替Bucky换上时，那袍子一把被抢了过去。  
“ 我不喜欢你做这些，还有，你也不用穿成这样出去。”  
“ 这是规矩。”  
Bucky闻声愣了一下，他当然知道这是规矩，但他作为领主，他有权利要求自己的人做什么。  
“ 那你应该知道你是该听我的，而不是听规矩的。”  
Steve并没有回答，而是帮他系好了袖口，然后退了一步，等着领主大人走在前面去前厅参加宴会。“ 你去换一身正常的衣服，宴会你可以坐在我的旁边，我…”  
“ 议员们都在看着呢。”  
还没说完的话就被打断，Bucky一股怒气更旺，可看着眼前谦卑恭顺的人，他竟然一点办法都没有，的确像他说的，那些议员都在盯着他的一举一动，即使自己有一万个不愿意，也要忍着，他是领主。“ 领主大人，宾客们已经等了很久了。”  
自己已经迟了太久，再拖下去外面那群人就又要有说辞了。  
Bucky深呼吸了一口气，大步走了出去，Steve紧跟其后，即使赤着脚也丝毫感觉不到大理石的冰冷，Bucky早就让人铺上了毛毯，直通大殿前厅。

 

的确如侍者们所说，宴会上的宾客早就全部入席，左右之间轻声交流着，可上百个人的小声谈论也让整个大殿听起来乱轰轰的。  
随着侍者的通传，席座上的各位将注意力全部转移到了他们的领主身上，或许，还有领主身后那个奴隶身上。  
Bucky坐到了位置上，身侧放着那个他提前让人准备好的椅子，可毫不意外的，他眼看着身边的人跪坐在了他的脚边，稍大的动作让他身上的铃铛作响，安静下来的大殿突显这有点刺耳的声音，Bucky忍不住皱了皱眉。  
Steve一眼都没有和他对视，全程低着头。Bucky庆幸自己早有先见之明的铺了毯子，不然这人回去膝盖上肯定又要青上两块。

象征性的说了一遍一早就准备好的话，等邀请众位议员纷纷坐下后宴会也算是正是开始了。  
跪在一边的人也终于有了些反应，不过这并不能让他的心情好一些，看着自己面前被摆好了的餐具和盛到盘子里的沙拉，他并没有动，而是选择一旁的他并不喜欢的圆面包圈。  
他故意不吃Steve盛给他的菜，可没想到，两人之间的小动作却被那些总是喜欢挑毛病的议员看到了，那些早就想把Steve从他身边弄走的议员们。  
就在Bucky再一次避开了Steve递上来的餐巾和洗手水时，其中一个人忽然说话了  
“ 领主，这个奴隶是伺候的不够好吗？我可以给您换一个或者带走调教一阵子。”  
闻声Steve立刻放手里的东西乖顺的跪在一旁  
“ 不是，不，他很好。”  
下意识的开口让Bucky有点后悔，自己的话有点唐突了，这样的回答的确不太合适。他用余光看了看跪在一旁的人，即使没看见他的表情，Bucky也知道他肯定更生气了。  
“ 我是说，他做的还不错。”  
“ 是您太善良了，领主大人，不了解主人的奴隶简直是罪不可赦。”  
“ 没事，我只是身体不舒服。”  
两人的几句交谈引来了其他人的注意，几个本来倚靠在躺椅上的人坐了起来看着跪在那的奴隶，试图要说几句赶快把这个犯事的奴隶打发走。  
“ 擦干净。”  
Bucky见状赶紧伸出自己刚刚拿了食物的手，试图让那些人证明一下并不是他做的不好。Steve立刻起身仔细的清洗，丝毫不敢懈怠。  
“ 领主大人，惩罚奴隶的方式可不是擦擦手。”  
“ 对，对，领主大人，抽上几鞭子他们才能记得住…”  
“ 或者…”  
一人开口，其他人便开始应和，几句话下来甚至快要了Steve的命，Bucky将手里的勺子故意摔在了盘子了，清脆的声音打断了那些人的还没来得及说完的话。  
“ 我的奴隶我自然回去会惩罚，今晚还请各位好好享受晚餐就好。”  
那些人虽有些不乐意，可还是不敢说些什么，只是又瞧两眼那看起来顺从的奴隶，然后躺回了自己的躺椅上。  
Bucky心里暗暗吐了口气，小心的看了一眼身边的人，对方仍然是低着头跪在那不做声。  
不敢在闹脾气的他乖乖的接受着Steve的递给他的一切东西，生怕再被那些人抓到什么把柄。

一场宴会连晚餐再加上各种表演，足足持续了将近五个小时才结束。他们离开的时候Steve因为跪的太久，起身时一个没站稳差点摔倒，Bucky下意识的扶了他一把，反应过来自己做了什么又赶快松开，看着席下纷纷离座的众人并没有注意到，才放下心，他可不想一天害了Steve两次。

“ 把门窗都关好，你们就下去吧。”  
Bucky回了寝殿，等侍者都离开，才赶紧从躺椅上站了起来，扶着站一旁的Steve回了床上，先是看了看他的膝盖，见并没有淤青才松了口气。  
“ 今天的宴会所有的议员都在，你是觉得自己的位置坐的够久了么，Bucky。”  
听到对方的话，Bucky站起来看着坐在床边的人，即便现在比对方高了不少，他也一点都没有感觉到自己有足够的气势反驳他。  
“ 按他们说的惩罚你，你就该死了。更何况今天明明是我的错。”  
“ 他们想把我扔进角斗场或者直接处刑都是轻而易举的事情，我是奴隶，你是领主，明白么。”  
Steve厉声回答，虽然依旧刻意压低着声音，可怒火仍然让他的声音翻了几倍。  
这不能怪他，太多次了，Bucky总想把他放在平等的位置，即使他们两个之间不在乎这些，可这并不代表外面坐着的那些人。  
早就有人提出领主大人对自己身边的奴隶过于重视了，他们怎么会允许一个奴隶与贵族平起平坐。这对他们来说是侮辱，更是威胁，有了一个翻身的奴隶，就会有第二个第三个，没有贵族愿意这样的事情发生，这绝对不可能。  
可即便两人因为这件事情吵了无数次，Bucky还是固执的一次又一次的帮他说话，替他解围，即使警告了他无数次，这个人依旧如此。  
这样只会让议员们越来越不满，只是处刑了他还好，如果威胁到领主的位置就完了，那些人做的出来，为了自己的权利，他们什么都做的出来。  
“ 我不….”  
“ 脱了衣服。”  
Bucky张了张嘴，最终还是没有发出声音，他不再有刚刚在宴会上那副高高在上的领主的模样，顺从的脱去了一身华丽的衣裳，一丝不挂。  
然后他就看到Steve用眼神示意了一下自己的腿，Bucky犹豫了两秒，才有些不情愿的趴在了他的腿上。  
紧接着就是一下啪的一声，伴随着Steve手上的铃声，一掌打在了他的屁股上。  
“ 这一下是因为刚刚你的犹豫”  
Bucky还没来得及反应，对方便又落下了一掌，清脆的声音在寝殿了响极了，可即便这时候有人从门口经过，也不敢想象他们的领主大人正在被一个奴隶惩罚。  
“ 我和你说过什么？”  
“ 不许….在别人面前照顾你。啊！”  
他话音刚落就又是一掌  
“ 还有呢。”  
“ 如果不听话….啊！如果不听话就要打二十次。”  
“ 很好，从现在起，自己数。”

Bucky紧绷着自己的臀部，好像这样就能让疼痛的感觉减弱些，可事实好像并不是如此，他感觉自己的屁股要烧起来了，又烫又疼，可即便如此，他也乖乖的报着数。  
“ 唔…九…嗯…十”  
前十下全部落在了左边的臀瓣上，Bucky下意识的抓紧床单，等待着右半边即将迎来的疼痛。可不像他想的那样，一只温热的手抚摸着他右半边的臀瓣，说实话，他更想让那只手摸摸他那被打的肿起来的左边。  
可当他正因为抚摸的动作稍稍放松了的时候，立刻迎来了一巴掌。  
“ 啊…十一。”  
刚放松的身体立刻又绷紧了起来，可即使被打着他也一点都不觉得自己哪做的不对，如果不是他这样，Steve早就被打的半死了，就像刚被特使送过来的时候那样，浑身上下没有几块完好的肌肤。  
自己明明是为了他着想，可是每次都要被说。他是领主，即使有那些议员，他也是王，做决定的人还是他。  
忽然的走神让他忘了继续报数，正觉得不服气的他，屁股上忽然落下了极重的一掌，瞬间打的他后腰发麻。  
“ 走神？”  
“ 十..三….十三”  
即使心里不服气，顺从的身体让他不自觉的集中注意力在自己身后那红肿的位置上。  
“ 啊…十四..”  
本就有些疲惫的身体因为疼痛加上被迫的集中让Bucky觉得自己疲惫的有些恍惚，他干脆选择闭上了眼睛，嘴里下意识的报着数，丝毫不敢松懈。  
这和平时他喜欢的不一样，Steve故意打在最敏感的位置，那最疼的位置，提醒着他这并不是个奖励，可即便如此，Bucky也可耻发现自己仍然不讨厌被这样对待。  
“ 十..八…呼”  
开了口才发现自己的声音有点颤抖，不知道是因为疼痛还是因为疼痛带来的快感，他仍然努力集中着自己的注意力确保能顺利报完剩下的两个数字。  
“ 啊…二十”  
最后一掌落下，Bucky整个人泄了力气，完全瘫在了Steve的腿上，他有些使不上力，臀瓣上的疼痛感还没有消失，现在即使稍稍施力，那里都是一阵阵的疼。  
就在他一边喘息一边试图站起来的时候，Steve的手又抚摸上了他的臀瓣，身体瞬间颤抖了一下，意识到只是轻柔的按摩，舒适感远远大于疼痛带来的不适，Bucky不自觉的放松了下来。  
连带着精神都松懈了的他，头脑已经开始停止运转了，每次被打完他都觉得自己像是打了一场仗，浑身上下都是挥之不去的疲惫，即使他提醒着自己好像还有问题没有解决，可过于放松的大脑让他抓不住重点。  
就在他以为自己可能就要这么睡过去的时候，头顶上忽然传来了声音。  
“ 站起来。”  
比自己头脑要清醒的身体，下意识的做出了反应，立刻有些不稳的站起身，随着动作，那停歇下来的大脑终于又不得不开始运转。  
“ 知道为什么惩罚你了吗？”  
“ 知道了。”

Steve看着他的领主大人低着头认错，可着话里却一点没有认错的意思。  
“ 不服吗？”  
“ 没有。”  
“ Bucky，再给你一次机会。不服吗？”  
眼前的人犹豫了两秒，然后嗯了一声，话音刚落又开口补充说道  
“ 是，我不服。”  
Steve就知道他不会这么轻易就妥协了，把人拽到自己跟前，抬眼看着他说道  
“ 我说过了，你是领主。”  
“ 就因为我是领主所以我可以做我想做的！我的位置是凭我的实力坐上来的！我想重新建宫殿我就可以重建，我想收服了旁边的领土就可以派兵打仗，我想让你除去奴籍一样可以除掉！”  
“ 我说过多少次了！这不一样！”  
Steve气愤的站了起来，他已经顾不得自己刚刚的声音会不会被别人听到了，一把抓过眼前的人的手腕，让他直视着自己  
“ 他们不会让奴隶翻身你不明白么！这根本就不可能！”  
“ 我说可能就是可能！”  
“ 他们早就盯上我了你看不出来吗！”  
“ 所以我才要帮你！”  
Steve抿了抿嘴又长出了一口气，相比起之前的愤怒和争吵，他的声音忽然意外的平静，不过却让Bucky不自觉的退了一步  
“ 我和你说了这么久都没有用对吗。”  
“ 怎么才能让你记住以后不许再帮我？”  
“ 上去，趴下。”  
三句话下来让Bucky不得不臣服，有些犹豫的上了床，听话的跪趴在床边，他知道Steve是真的生气了，比以前都要严重的那种。可是越是如此他越控制不住自己的听从对方的要求。  
他感觉到自己的身体因为刚刚Steve的反应而战栗，冰凉的双手握在一起，他听到Steve打开了床头的抽屉，那里面放着什么他再清楚不过。  
就在他以为自己要迎接的只是一场性事的时候，两根沾着油脂的手指插进了自己的后穴，忽然的进入让他下意识的收紧后穴，通常会停下动作的人今天并没有照做，而是继续旋转张合手指开拓着，不够足量的润滑加上粗鲁的动作当然不会有多舒服，Bucky本能的想要躲避，可腰部却被拉住而无法动作。  
他只好努力放松自己好承受这突然的入侵，可还没来得及适应，那里便又加入了一指，抠挖着他的内穴，却不碰到那敏感的一点。  
目的是什么再明显不过了。  
知道这人是故意这样的，又想起之前对方说的话，是了，不就是想让他记住后果吗？  
Bucky咬着唇不让自己发出声音，他不想认输或者妥协，就像他之前说的，他觉得自己并没有错。更何况，在这种情况下他能做的当然只有服从。  
在感受到更加粗大的分身对准了自己的后穴时，Bucky忍不住的加紧后穴，潜意识告诉他自己现在不能接受得了这个大家伙进入到身体里，光是扩张就让他那里发热发胀，可事实是，就像他之前想的，现在的Steve不会放过他。  
Bucky抓紧了床单，可即便有了再多的心里准备，强行挤进的龟头仍然疼的他忍不住呜咽出声。  
意识到自己发出了声音，Bucky把头扎到被子里，努力承受着这个属于他的惩罚，此时此刻他还要庆幸Steve进入的速度还不算那么快，不然自己那里肯定要流血了。

全部的进入已经让他疼的腿上发软了，可只停下了五秒，或者都不到，Steve就开始动作，分身不断的摩擦着脆弱的内壁，粗略的润滑和扩张让每一次进出都那么困难。  
可即便如此，Steve任然不停地挺身，Bucky想要控制住自己发抖的双腿，却丝毫没有作用，他强撑着身子让自己保持着跪趴的姿势，可随着每次动作而颤抖的身体告诉对方自己现在并不好受。  
就这么直到他感觉自己的后穴已经麻木，又或许是已经适应了这样毫无快感可言的进出，Bucky感觉自己的鼻子发酸，忍不住的发酸。  
这是他和Steve确定关系以来第一次发生这样的事，当初对方作为被进献的奴隶送到他这时，他并不想做那些贵族们热衷的事，侮辱他或者是虐待他？他实在是不喜欢这些。  
于是他只是把Steve放在身边当做一个普通的侍者，刚坐上领主的位置并不那么好受，即使已经做了王，也有无数人想把你从那个位置推下来。  
他甚至每天都会因为政事或者有人陷害而整晚都睡不着，他还记得那时候Steve主动和他说的第一句话  
“ 领主大人，我能为您做点什么？”  
他当时有些震惊的发现他竟然从一个奴隶的眼神里看出了担忧。  
然后那人便上了他的床，试图吞下他的分身，可努力的吞吐许久都没有达到先要的结果。  
就在他又多了一层对自己身体的焦虑时，那是Steve对他说的第二句话  
“ 请您允许我做些逾越的事好吗，或许可以帮到您，您随时可以喊停。”  
Bucky不知道当时自己到底是怎么了，他鬼使神差的点了头，然后对方便开始有些用力咬上他的锁骨，胸前，小腹，每一次都留下一个久久不能消失的牙印。  
那是他做上领主后第一次迎来高潮，也是那次后，两人的关系一发不可收拾，他爱上了带有征服和疼痛的性爱，即使作为领主，他也想像个奴隶一样服从承受。  
即使Steve在开始的一段时间抗拒过他们的关系，可他不想停下来，只有Steve能这样对他，带给他他想要的，让他不再因为焦虑和压力而整夜的失眠。  
习惯是个可怕的东西，可怕到，他现在离不开Steve，即使现在自己被毫无怜悯的对待，Bucky也只是觉得委屈，他做的一切都是为了Steve，可对方却永远都在拒绝和反对。  
Bucky早就撑不住自己的身体，他无力的趴在床上，任由身后的人撞击着自己的身体，后穴可能早就肿了，那里又疼又烫，就在他一个深呼吸的时候，对方又是一个挺近，哽咽的声音一下没忍住从嘴里流出，紧接着身后的动作也停了下来。

“ Bucky，抬头。”  
Steve说完却并没有看身下人的动作，他听到Bucky哭了，他以为对方一直在和自己较劲才不肯出声，可现在这样不对了，终于冷静下来的他缓慢的撤出了自己的分身。  
看到对方随着他的动作而发抖，Steve意识到自己做的有些过火了。  
“ 看着我，Bucky。”  
他上了床，侧身靠在Bucky身边，把他的脑袋从被子里抬出来，一眼便看到对方通红的眼睛和挂在眼角的泪痕。  
Steve吻了吻他的眼角，他有些后悔自己的冲动了，这对于Bucky来说可能有些过分了，可是他实在是太生气，太着急了，他做梦都怕自己会影响甚至连累到他。  
他只是想让他记住，甚至是害怕，这样就再也不会作出维护自己的举动。现在他才发现自己的想法有多可怕，他怎么能让Bucky害怕这些。  
“受不了你应该说出来。”  
“ 你说了…这是惩罚”  
“ 可你并不觉得你错了。”  
Steve说完看着默不作声的人，无奈的叹了口气  
“ 你是领主，如果你重视奴隶，就代表所有奴隶都有机会翻身，贵族的其他人不能让这种事发生。”  
“ 如果我们的关系让议员们知道了你这些年的努力就都白费了。”  
“ 他们已经知道我在你这不太普通，开始盯着我的一举一动，只要你没有什么举动，如果，我是说如果让他们抓到什么，最多就是把我弄走，对你不会有影响。”  
Steve尽量放轻说话的语气，因为他发现Bucky身体还在因为触碰而颤抖，他还没缓过来。  
“ 所以…”  
“ 如果我什么都不做，他们不会弄走你，只会把你杀了。”  
Steve还没说完就被Bucky的话打断了，他没有回答，的确是这样，只是他刚刚没有说出来而已。  
“ 我不能没有你，Steve。”  
Steve垂了垂眼，没有开口  
“ 我…唔”  
Bucky还想再说什么，可刚开口，嘴就被堵住了，紧接着他就感觉到自己的分身被握住。终于被照顾的地方慢慢有了要抬头的迹象，感受着Steve落在他身上的亲吻，从胸前到腰窝，最后落在他股沟的位置。  
Bucky觉得现在自己的屁股难受极了，从臀瓣到后穴全都红肿着，碰一碰都疼，正想说着要不别做了，左边的臀瓣上就被舔了一下。  
相比起肿到发烫的位置，有些微凉的舌头和唾液简直是最好的安慰，比平时更加敏感的地方被安慰着，让他连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。  
Steve几乎舔舐遍了那两片臀瓣，看着身下的人塌着腰翘起屁股的样子，他在轻舔过股沟后，将下一个吻落到了那被自己弄得有些狼狈的后穴上。  
舌头刚碰到穴口，对方就是一抖，然后有些惊讶的要逃开，Steve一手把住他的腿好不让他离开，一手握着那被自己摸到发硬的分身，努力的舔弄着那敏感的位置，试图将舌头探到最深的地方，来回的进出模仿着交合的样子。  
可即便只是柔软的舌头，身下的人也早就已经受不了的呻吟，轻咬着下唇，微微皱着眉头，诱人的声音从嘴边流出。  
Steve听到其中还夹杂着自己的名字，他想让Bucky更舒服，灵活的舌头不断的变换着方式舔弄着那位置，同时手上的动作越来越快，时不时的刺激着敏感的龟头，这是Bucky最喜欢的。  
没有一会儿那分身就因为两处的刺激而流出液体，他了解Bucky，他知道怎么才能让他高潮。Steve不断的撸动着他的分身顶部，舔弄后穴的同时，偶尔轻咬几下那被自己打的红肿的臀瓣，听到对方几声挑高的叫声，他就知道这样对了。  
就这么又刺激了一会儿，身下的人终于尖叫着迎来高潮，刚还紧绷的身体挺动了两下便泄了力瘫在床上。  
看着高潮过后的人有无意识的拽着自己的胳膊，Steve凑到他跟前将人搂在怀里安慰着，一边用手安慰着那还泛着热的臀瓣，适力的抚摸更是让因为高潮而有些慵懒的人浑身发软。  
Bucky感觉自己实在累的受不了了，就在他即将睡过去的一瞬间，隐约听到了Steve小声的低喃  
“ 我会小心，不能离开你。”


End file.
